Heart's Desire
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Nothing could deny love. Hermione works at the Ministry and the minister and somehow been brought back to life. She forms a crush on him and slowly begins to fall for him. Is he her true heart desire?


**Note-**

**This was inspired by CeliaEquu's fantastic story called The Obiligatory. I hoped that I haven't copied it too much. Also, this is dedicated to her because she is an amazing author and is very talented. Please go and check out her fanfictions. Seriously, you wouldn't regret it! Most of my favourites are by her.**

**Rate and review please xx And…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (:**

Hermione walked through the ministry. The war was over and it was Christmas, and Rufus had been somehow been brought back to life and was sitting in front of the gateway unconscious, when the Aurors people found him. The very same one Sirius died and fell through. The very same one where, death eaters trapped her and her friends in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

She developed a crush for her former minister and that crush grew deeper and she somehow had fallen in love with him.

She shook her head angrily.

It's just a crush! She told herself, like a mother telling off a child.

But deep down, she knew it was more than a crush and even her heart couldn't deny that.

Nothing could deny _love._

She walked on silently, it was finishing time and workers were starting to go home early as they had a ball on later tonight and were in need to get ready, but she decided to talk a walk and clear her head for a while. After all, she had plenty of time to get ready.

She wasn't in the mood for balls.

She came across a door and she stopped. The door had a golden knob and old latin patterns around it's golden frame and without thinking, she opened it and gasped as she saw what was inside it.

It was the _mirror of Erised_.

She walked towards it slowly. Harry and Ron had seen the mirror in there first year at Hogwarts and it showed their heart's true desires. She wished she stayed behind to see her true desires but she was thankful that she didn't.

She was glad that it was here.

After all, a quick look wouldn't hurt anyone…

She stopped in front of the mirror suddenly and frowned.

What was her heart true desire? She bit her lip as she stood in front of the golden mirror and looked into it. Was it with Rufus? Was it with someone else?

She slowly looked up and she put her hand to her mouth to stop a gasp from escaping.

It showed her, smiling as she was sat down on a chair. She looked older and she saw that she had a round bump, which must mean she was _pregnant_ with _his children_.She smiled happily at the thought and then _he_ came up behind her, giving her a kiss slowly on the lips and it took her breath away and she put her fingertips on her mouth as though she could feel his lips on hers. She could feel something there on her lips.

She wondered what his touch was like, wondered what it would feel like to have him touching you.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"

She jumped and nearly squealed.

"I'm sorry Minister!" She said looking away from the reflection and her dream vanished in a second.

Rufus walked over and waved his hand as though it was nothing.

Kingsley had resigned his post as Minister and stayed where he was with his former job, giving Rufus another chance. In which, she was glad.

"Not to worry, I see you are looking in the mirror of Erised." He said, nodding towards the mirror.

She nodded, unable to speak.

"It is a dangerous and yet beautiful thing Miss Granger. It may show your heart's true desires, but many foolish men lose hope in hope to find their desires." He sighed, looking at the floor.

She said nothing.

"What did your heart show Miss Granger?" He whispered, stepping close to her. She caught her breath in her throat at the movement. She couldn't believe she was this close to him. Their lips merely brushing against each other.

"I…." Could she tell him? Could she tell him that she loved him? That their futures were meant to be together?

_No._

She caught her breath back quickly.

"I'm sorry Minister, I would like to keep it to myself." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

His shoulders dropped slightly.

"I understand." He said quietly and he took her chin in her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I see that you are hiding something from me Miss Granger,"

Does he know? Does he know she has feelings for him?

He could never know.

"I'm sorry, I must be going." She quickly made her way to the door.

"Oh and Miss Granger," He drawled.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Be sure to be here at the Ministry's ball." He gave her a smirk before turning his back on her before she could reply and he walked over to the mirror of Erised, looking into it.

Hermione gave a slight nod, even though he couldn't see and she quickly left the room.

She couldn't wondering what the mirror should show to _him_.

Xxx

"Hermione! Over here!" Cried a voice she knew too well. She looked up and smiled to see Harry and Ron walking their way towards her.

"Hey 'Mione." She glared at Ron at the nickname but quickly smiled.

"Ron! Harry! It's been a long time. Where's Seamus?" She asked Ron, looking for his boyfriend over the crowd.

"He's chatting to Dean. He hasn't seen him in ages." Ron replied. Hermione turned to Harry.

"How have you been? How's Luna?" She asked.

Harry smiled widely.

"I have been busy. Luna is pregnant and we are expecting a baby boy!" He said proudly.

Hermione squealed which caused a few heads to turn around to look at them as she threw her arms around him.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you too!" She cried happily.

"Thanks Hermione! Oh gods, here Cho. Ron, come and hide me will you? Sorry Hermione, you know what I'm like with ex-girlfriends." He blushed and Hermione chuckled and waved her hands like it was nothing.

"Oh, don't worry about it Harry. Go and hide!" She turned Harry and Ron around by the shoulders and pushed them in the opposite direction.

She saw many old friends and faces, it was lovely to catch up with them and she saw Minerva, her old Gryffindor Head of House. She was nearly in tears to see her all grown up.

The music started and she quickly walked over to the drinks table. Helping herself to some elderflower wine in which the Weasley's had introduced her too during her time at The Burrow. The music was a slow and simple waltz and she smiled to herself as she saw her friends having a good time, yet she felt lonely and sad.

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked her and she looked up to see Rufus standing there with his palm open for her, waiting for her answer.

She put her glass down and slowly took it.

"_Yes_," She whispered and he took her into the middle of the dance floor where the next waltz began.

People heads turned around and gawked at them, wondering what was going on between the war heroine and the minister. She passed Ron and Seamus dancing and Ron gave her a wink while Seamus looked merely confused.

"So..." She started.

Rufus shook his head.

"Don't talk Miss Granger, it's a dance." He said and he placed his hand on her waist.

"Hermione," She said, looking up.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not Miss Granger, Hermione please." She whispered.

He nodded.

"You may call me Rufus in private."

The song finished and people clapped. Rufus took her right hand and lifted it to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss.

She blushed.

"Until next time, _Hermione_." He said and he gave her a small smile before turning away.

She watched him walk away and without thinking, she pushed through the crowd, which she earned a few glares from other people and made her way to Rufus.

"Rufus!" She cried as she finally made it. They were outside and it was quite in which she was thankful.

He turned around and saw her running towards him.

"Rufus!" She cried again and she stopped a meter in front of him.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Rufus…Oh! I don't even know what I'm doing…" She ran her hand through her hair. "But…I have to tell you something. Something that is most important and now is the right time to tell you. Even if you don't like it, my heart says this is the right time to tell you."

"What is it Hermione?" He asked, taking a step towards her concerned yet, eager in what she has to say.

"Before when we looked in the mirror Erised, I didn't tell you my heart's true desire. I was too scared to tell you, too cowardly. But my heart true desire belongs with you!" She cried. Rufus blinked, shocked at the outburst. "I.." He said, not really sure what to say.

Hermione slapped her head, suddenly ashamed.

"Oh, I shouldn't off said that! I am so-"

Without thinking, with out caring that anybody was watching, he pulled her up against the wall and kissed her.


End file.
